Dérapage
by mysti rion
Summary: Quand les instincts félins se mêlent aux sentiments réprimées d'une certaine mew mew rose, voila ce que ça donne.
1. Chapter 1

TOKYO MEW MEW :

Dérapage.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent aucunement, seule l'histoire est a moi.

Toute ressemblance a une autre fiction serait fortuite.

COUPLE: Ichigo X Ryou

PVO ICHIGO.

Franchement, qu'est qui m'a prise ?! J'aime Aoyama ! Alors pourquoi diable j'ai fait « sa » ! Et avec l'autre idiot en plus ! Bon j'avoue que Ryou ne me laisse pas indifférente, a un moment je croyais l'aimer, mais je sais que j'aime mon Aoyama plus que lui rrrhhhaa ! Mais je l'ai quand même fait ! Ça fait trois jours, je devrais peut être me rendre au café ? NON ! Après ce qui s'est passé je n'y remettrai jamais les pieds, JAMAIS ! Je ne veux même pas y repenser ! Et merde j'y repense !

FLASH BACK, 1 semaine plus tôt.

Comme d'habitude c'est moi qui devais rangeai et fermer le café, les filles étaient rentré chez elles, notre pâtissier préférer les avaient raccompagné et le blondinet de patron était encore dans la cave, sois disait qu'il avait repéré une source d'énergie pouvant être de l'eau bleu. Le pire c'est que j'avais chaud, mais super chaud, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, je couvais peut être quelque chose. Et vue que j'ai été génétiquement modifié pas question d'aller voir un docteur ! Je finis de rangeait, en chemise, que je suis allé emprunter dans l'armoire de mon patron a l'étage, et en short, que je porte généralement sous mon uniforme depuis peu, à cause d'un petit incident que je ne citerai pas. Je vérifiai une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant de me décider d'aller voir Ryou. Je descendis à la cave, bordel qu'il faisait chaud, je trouvai le blondinet derrière son ordinateur. Enfin si on peut encore appeler ça un ordinateur. Je me demandais ce que j'avais, j'appelai donc l'autre idiot en m'appuyant contre la porte :

- Ryou ! je ne me sens pas très bien…

- Tu as dut manger trop de pâtisse…. Commençât- il en se retournant vers moi.

En me voyant il se stoppa net en rougissant, il mit sa main devant sa bouche gêné, d'ailleurs je me demandais ce qu'il avait, ok ma tenue n'était pas très convenable, mais il m'avait déjà vue en sous vêtement alors qu'est qu'il avait, et le pire c'est que j'avais de plus en plus chaud ! Il reprit donc toujours dans le même état :

- Ichigo, surtout ne t'affole pas, je vais arranger ça, en attendant tu ne sors pas d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?! moi j'ai super chaud ! m'écriais-je.

Je le vit se lever, il chercha quelque chose, puis me tendit un miroir. Et ce que je vis me fit hurler, mes dents, mes oreilles, mes yeux et mes cheveux, étaient ceux que j'avais en me transformant en mew mew, cependant ma tenue n'avait pas changé, mais ma queue elle était bien présente. J'étais sous le choc ! Ryou appela mes parents pour les prévenir que je passerai la nuit au café, sois disant qu'il était trop tard pour qu'une jeune fille traine seule dehors.

Mon patron travailla toute la nuit sur le sujet sans trouver la solution, il avait cependant eut la décence de demander à son ancien tuteur de n'entrer et ne laisser entrer personne, sous n'importe quelle prétexte. Donc le lendemain il se remit au travail, mais je me sentais de moins en moins moi-même comme si j'étais possédé. Vers midi je perdis tout contrôle, je voyais tous ce que je faisais, je ressentais, mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je me voyais me rapprochais de lui, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, et j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Il était dos à moi concentré sur son travaille, une fois à sa hauteur je me collai a lui, en lui murmurant a l'oreille :

- Tu travail trop il faut que tu fasses une pause…

Et cela tout en passant mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresse son torse.

Apres ce geste j'étais comme dans un brouillard, tout ce que je voulais c'était le toucher, et qu'il me touche. A mon réveil, il était là, endormi a cote de moi. Et la toute les sensations de plaisir et de douleur mêlé, tous les gestes tendre et parfois brutaux, tout me revint en mémoire, je n'en revenais pas, ça devais être un cauchemar ! Mais je n'aurai pas mal si ça n'était pas arrivé, je m'éloignai de lui choquer, je vis alors mon reflet, j'étais redevenue moi ! Je ne voulais pas être confronté à Ryou, c'est qui l'avait forcé la main, quoiqu'il ne lui ait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il cède. Je fis donc la seule chose logique dans mon état de choque, je me réhabilla et partie, il était alors 17h30. Je crois que les filles m'ont vue m'enfuir en courant. Une fois chez moi je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai pris une longue douche avant de foncer me cacher dans mon lit.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Depuis je ne sors de ma chambre que pour aller à l'école, et lors des missions, je ne vais ni au débriefing des missions, ni au café. J'évite Aoyama et Ryou, ça fait une semaine maintenant. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux tente de m'approcher je m'enfui. Je fus tirée de mes pensé par ma mère :

- ICHIGO ! ON TE DEMANDE A LA PORTE ! C'EST TON PATRON !

- JE SUIS OCUPPEE QU'IL REPASSE UN AUTRE JOUR !

Mais malgré ça, je le vit débarquer dans ma chambre, il remercier ma mère poliment, et elle nous laissa seul pour aller préparer le repas, mais pourquoi papa et sa surprotection n'est jamais la quand j'en ai besoin !? Une gêne s'était instaurée entre nous, et c'est Ryou qui brisa le silence :

- Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- Je me souviens très bien merci de me le rappeler. marmonnais-je.

- Je parle de la cause de cet incident ! me répondit-il agacé.

- Ah …. Et c'est ? demandais je curieuse.

- Le période de reproduction des chats. Je pensais que notre ADN humain nous immunisera, mais apparemment c'était une erreur de ma part. m'expliquât-il.

Là j'étais surprise, cette explication avait du sens, le seul problème c'est que je n'avais pas était touchée par ce phénomène l'année précédente, et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il reprit :

- Apparemment ça ne touche que nous deux, surement à cause du fait que je sois un chat, du moins en partie. l'année dernière à cette période tu étais allez campée avec ta classe pour une classe nature. Comme on n'était pas à proximité la période n'a eu aucun effet. Il faudra qu'on veille à ne plus se trouver à proximité durant cette partie de l'année.

- Mais même si on le sait maintenant ça ne change rien, on la fait Ryou… lui rappelais je.

Je sentis son regard coupable se poser sur moi, je le regardai, et je me mis à pleurer, il s'était rapprochait, et tentait de me consoler :

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne pourrais jamais réparer sa. Prend ton temps Ichigo, revient au café quand tu seras prête.

Il resta auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est que j'ai adoré être dans ses bras, j'ai aimé tous ce qu'il me faisait, même avec le recule, et en étant moi-même c'est un bon souvenir et je ne veux pas perdre cela. C'est ça qui me fais le plus mal, j'aime Aoyama, et pourtant je ne regrette pas ce dérapage. Cela remet en cause tout ce que je ressentais, je ne les reverrais que lorsque j'aurai choisi, en attendant il serait plus sage que je m'éloigne d'Aoyama. Je pris le téléphone et l'appela, c'était sa messagerie, je lui laissai donc un message :

- Aoyama, C'est Ichigo….je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir à nous… je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis, pardonne moi. Si tu as besoin de me voir, je serai chez moi, et non au café, désolé.

J'espère bien faire, et j'espère remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments rapidement.

Auteur: Et voila! c'est fait qu'est ce que vous en dites? et si vous voyez des fautes prevenez moi je suis pas trés bonne en orthographe.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Je ne résiste jamais aux yeux de chat botté donc pour Raisa une suite, cadeau! ^^

Le Choix.

Donc les perso ne m'appartiennent aucunement ni même le concept. Seule l'histoire sort de mon esprit tordue.

* * *

Un mois ! Un mois ! Et j'ignorent toujours qui choisir ! Aoyama ou Ryou ? Pourquoi je ni arrive pas ! ? Je regarde Aoyama de loin, j'arrive à le voir depuis le toi, j'ai l'impression que mes sens se sont accrue depuis peu. Il s'entraine, il est si beau, mais… ce n'est plus pareil, j'ai les mêmes sentiments à son égard mais … je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai su qu'il était mon chevalier bleu c'était une évidence pour moi d'être avec lui, il a même réussi à se mettre mon père dans la poche. C'est ce sentiment qui nous a permis de le libérer du seigneur bleu. Alors pourquoi je doute autant ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas à sa rencontre pour lui dire que je veux être avec lui et personne d'autre ?

Je sens mes larmes venir, et la cloche sonne tout le monde retourne en cour et je reste la sans réagir, en larme. J'ai besoin de me confier, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à y voir plus claire, j'ai besoin d'une personne extérieur qui m'aidera moi … non je n'ai besoin de personne je dois avancer. J'aime Aoyama et Ryou, maintenant je dois savoir lequel des deux j'aime le plus. Pourquoi tout ça me perturbe autant ? Je reste la perdue dans mes pensée sans voir le temps passer.

J'étais resté la toute la journée, je n'étais pas allé en cours et il faisait déjà nuit, c'est Ryou qui me tira de mes pensées. Il s'assied près de moi et prit la parole :

- Tes parents m'ont appelais, ils s'inquiétaient, je leur ai dit que tu étais au café.

Je ne répondis rien. Et il continua :

- Ça fait un mois, tu ne devrais plus y penser. C'était un accident, il faut que tu avances. Tu devrais oublier ça.

- Je ne veux pas… murmurais je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Il me fixa surprit, apparemment il m'avait entendu. Et il ne bougea pas, perplexe, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Aoyama arriva essoufflé. Il s'approcha et sourit soulagé, apparemment Ryou n'était pas le seul à me chercher, mon patron m'expliqua :

- Il était présent quand tes parents ont appelé.

- Ichigo tu vas bien ? me demanda le brun après avoir repris son souffle.

Je ne pus que soupirer, les deux personnes que j'évitais depuis un mois étaient là. Ma réaction le déstabilisa, en temps normale j'aurais sourit et lui aurais assuré que toute allait bien, mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais épuiseé, et je réalisai que j'avais faim ! Je n'avais rien mangé de la journée, et j'avais bien l'intention de m'en plaindre :

- J'ai faim !

Les garçons sourirent et je les suivis jusqu'au café, je me tenais en retrait durant le trajet, je les observai tous les deux, et la tout me semblait évidant, j'aimai Aoyama, et j'aurais toujours des sentiments pour lui, avec lui je me sentais en sécurité, rassuré. Mais, Ryou c'était diffèrent, il est arrogant, énervant et je me dispute souvent avec lui, mais il pouvait se montrer adorable, et attentionné et je ressentais quelque chose de plus intense. Maintenant il fallait que je rompe définitivement avec ce garçon parfait.

Je demandai à Aoyama de me raccompagner, une fois devant ma porte je pris mon courage à deux mains :

- Aoyama… je … j'ai réfléchit… et je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, plus que je t'aime toi.

Voilà je l'ai dit, mais je n'ose pas le regarder je ne peux que murmurer un « je suis désolé » et je me mets à pleurer. Il doit me détester, me haïr. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule, mais je n'ose pas lever le regard, il me relevé la tête m'obligeant à le regarder, je vois la douleur et de la tristesse dans son regard, mais aucun ressentiment, il est juste blessé. Il me sourit, un sourire triste :

- Sa vas, je vais bien. J'aurai voulu que tu me choisisses. Je suppose que tu ne quittes plus le Japon.

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête, avant de rentrer, et de m'écrouler dos à la porte sous le regard surpris et inquiet de mes parents. Une fois calmée je leur annonçai que j'avais rompu avec Aoyama.

Deux semaines que j'étais de nouveau célibataire, et que j'étais revenue travailler au café. J'avais reprit mes habitudes, et retrouvé mon sourire. J'étais de nouveau moi-même, enfin il fallait quand même que je parle de mes sentiments à Ryou. Et depuis la discussion du toit il m'évitait. Cependant cette fois ci il n'aurait pas le choix, j'arrivai au café et monta directement dans sa chambre sans un bonjour pour les autres, une capuche cachant mes cheveux, et des lunettes pour mes yeux. Comme j'ai la poisse monsieur était en boxer, et fut surpris de mon entrer je fermai la porte a clés derrière moi et déclara :

- Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle tout les deux !

- Ichigo ? Non mais t'es folle ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ryou ! De un j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et de deux j'ai un problème de mew mew ! m'exclamais-je pour qu'il m'écoute.

Et pour éviter qu'il trouve un moyen d'ébranler ma décision de lui dire mes sentiments je lâchai d'un coup :

- Je t'aime !

Bon ça c'est fait ! Apparemment il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il s'assit sur son lit déboussolé, je savais qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, a quoi je m'attendais, je suis vraiment une idiote, mais bon je me sens mieux après le lui avoir dit. Pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort et que je me traitais d'idiote le blondinet c'était approché de moi et me serra contre lui. Avant de me murmurer un « moi aussi ». Cette étreinte fit tomber mon camouflage laissant voire mes cheveux et mes yeux rose.

Une nouvelle fois je me retrouvai prisonnière du sous-sol, sauf que cette fois ci l'on fixait les résultats des tests les yeux ronds, je… je… JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! Je déclarai :

- T'a pas intérêt à te défiler, c'est de ta faute !

- Ma faute !? Qui m'a sauté dessus ? répliqua le blond.

- Qui a trafiqué mon ADN ? répliquais-je.

Il soupira avant de m'enlacer, maintenant il fallait expliquer ça a mes parents. Priez pour moi, je vais mourir !

* * *

Auteur: Voilà! bon je precise je suis accro a ce couple, j'espere que cela vous a plu.


End file.
